


My Harmony

by BringTheStorm



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Biana Vacker/Dex Dizznee, F/M, Fitz Vacker/Linh Song, Fluff, I stuck a bunch of weird ship combos in a random generator and this happened, Sophie Foster/OC Male Character, Tam Song/Glimmer, and the rest of the gang - Freeform, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheStorm/pseuds/BringTheStorm
Summary: Marella and her soulmate are at WAR.She has no idea who he is, but he is determined to make her life miserable.They have to sing at the exact same time, so they sing at the WORST POSSIBLE TIMES.Until she finds out that her soulmate was right in front of her the whole time.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 2





	My Harmony

Marella and her soulmate were at  _ war _ .

Marella still wasn’t quite sure yet how she felt about the whole soulmate thing, but she knew that she hated him with a passion.

In the Lost Cities, every elf had a soulmate, but you could find your soulmate in a variety of ways.

Sophie’s soulmate, who was coincidentally the other moonlark created by the Black Swan and hidden in the Forbidden Cities, could see the threads connecting a person to their soulmate. Aeson had really hit the jackpot in terms of special abilities.

Dex had discovered Biana was his soulmate when they both swapped eye colors for a full month.

Linh had woken up on her inception day to find Fitz waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers, since he had dreamt it was her a year earlier.

Marella had gotten the one method that sounded fun when you read about it in textbooks until it happened to you.

Singing.

No matter where you were or what you were doing, if your soulmate started singing, you had to as well.

It was the rarest of the soulmate match processes, and the most annoying. 

Luckily, the elves weren’t an exceptionally musical race, so it wasn’t usually a problem. 

Unfortunately, most elves didn’t know about the method.

When Marella was seven, she was over at a friend’s house. They were playing base quest and she was  _ this close _ to reaching their base and winning the game. 

Marella crouched behind a rock as her friend examined the trees in the wrong direction Now was her chance!

It was at that moment that her mouth sprang open on its own.

_ I whispered to the wind and it called back! _ She sang.  _ It whistled through the trees! _

Her friend spun around and tagged her, looking at her in confusion.

But Marella couldn’t stop singing until the song was over.

It took her two years for her to realize what had happened and find the courage to sing back.

At first, they got along. They would sing duets right before bed and while they were getting ready for school.

Until the day she sang during her universe exam.

Her mentor glared at her and immediately sent her to Magnate Leto’s office without giving her a chance to explain about her soulmate.

He was going to  _ pay _ !

Marella waited until midnight and then started singing at the top of her lungs.

From that point on, there was no going back.

He sang back during orientation, when everyone who didn’t know about their connection looked at her in confusion.

So she hummed nursery rhymes for an entire week.

Sometimes she would be woken up in the middle of the night.

During finals.

When she was picking up her match packet.

Marella  _ hated _ him.

Two months later, she found him.

She had momentarily forgotten about their war as she shopped with her friends in Mysterium.

She was used to being a ninth wheel, but she felt a little bad that Keefe had to be one too.

“I’m sorry you haven’t found your soulmate yet,” Senna said, slipping her hand into Tam’s. “I don’t want to make you feel left out.”

Marella sighed.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it now.”

“Your soulmate is the one that keeps you up at night singing, right?” Sophie asked.

“And during tests at school,” Linh jumped in.

“And at our sleepovers,” Biana added with a grimace. “I love you and all, but there’s no way you’re sleeping over until you find him. I swear, when you find him I will strangle him first.”

Marella nodded. “That’s the one.”

Dex stared at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“My soulmate and I are at war,” Marella said darkly. “It’s a long story. Here, I’ll see if he sings back.”

She opened her mouth to sing, but Keefe grabbed her arm.

“Maybe it’s not the best time,” he said worriedly. “You can show us later. He might be busy.”

Biana stared at him. “Yeah, that’s kind of the point.”

“Sing us one of your really pretty ones,” Linh jumped in. “You’re probably the best singer out of all of us. You certainly have lots of experience.”

“I don’t think-” Keefe protested.

“Oh, don’t be like that Keefe,” Seena groaned. 

“Fine,” the empath sighed. “But don’t sing  _ South of the Summer Woods _ again. That one’s getting old.”

It took a second for the words to sink in.

“WHAT?” She shrieked.

Keefe clamped a hand over his mouth a second too late. “Whoops.”

“YOU KNEW?” Marella shouted. Several heads turned in their direction, and she lowered her voice.

Keefe shifted nervously. “Yeah. Ever since the orientation incident.”

Marella stared at him.

“I was planning on telling you!” He said defensively. “I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t kill me first.”

“That totally counts as cheating,” Marella said, crossing her arms. “You actually knew when I was doing something important.”

Keefe glanced at the others for help, but they were still standing there, looking flabbergasted. 

“I tried to stop,” he pointed out. “But you kept singing back! I’m not even sure what I did wrong to cause this whole war thing.”

Marella crossed her arms. “YOU were the one who sang during my astronomy test.”

Confusion flickered across Keefe’s features, before he gasped. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I was ditching class and was thinking about you and I guess I started singing by accident.”

Marella sighed. “Fine. You’re forgiven. For that. You still aren’t off the hook for not telling me for two whole months!”

Keefe winced. “Wow. That long.”

Aeson snickered and they glared at him. He shrugged. “I’ve been waiting for you two to get together for years.”

“Could you still sing us something?” Linh asked hopefully. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Fitz chuckled. “You knew, didn’t you.”

Fitz nodded sheepishly, and she whacked him playfully with her satchel.

“If it’s okay with you?” Marella asked Keefe. Her soulmate.

He nodded and smiled far sweeter than anyone deserved to be.

“You pick what song, My Melody.”

Marella blushed at the pet name, hating herself instantly. This was her  _ soulmate!  _ The guy she hated! She had to get herself together.

Keefe turned bright red as he realized what he had called her. “Sorry! I just called you that in my head for years.”

“That’s SO CUTE!” Biana fangirled.

“Alright, My  _ Harmony _ ,” Marella teased. “Let’s sing an old favorite.”

She opened her mouth and the lyrics floated through the air.

“ _ I whispered to the wind and it called back. It whistled through the trees!” _

Her voice merged perfectly with Keefe’s in a symphony of voices and she glanced up with him.

He was watching her with a content expression on his face.

Maybe her soulmate wasn’t so awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought that this AU would be really annoying for anyone who had to do this. I once read a fanfic where a guy had to take college classes at home for a year because of this. It turned out that his soulmate was one of his close friends.  
> I apologize for my inability to write sing lyrics. IT'S HARD OKAY?  
> Aeson is an OC that I adore. I created him when a friend asked for a Keefiana fanfic for Christmas, and I couldn’t resist adding him again.   
> Also, now I kinda ship Keefella.
> 
> Help.


End file.
